For example, there exists one, such as an electronic notebook, which performs digital processing on notes, a schedule, and the like (e.g., see PL 1.). This is provided with a display for displaying a schedule or the like, to allow notes or the like to be inputted on the display by use of a dedicated pen or the like. That is, the display is one (touch panel) with a touch sensor, and by bringing a tip of the dedicated pen into contact with the display and moving the dedicated pen, a movement locus of the tip of the dedicated pen is inputted as notes or the like on the display. Then, in a state where the inputted information such as the notes overlaps with information such as the schedule displayed on the display, the data is stored (recorded) in the electronic notebook.